Twin Sunrise
by Ryle Culler
Summary: Two twins famous twins are sent to Ouran for a year while there parents are away on a business trip. What will happen when these two twins meet our mischievous twins of Ouran? Rated T for language Kaoruxoc Hikaruxoc
1. Chapter 1

_I hope guys like this story like you love my twilight one! I do not own Ouran but I do own Raiya and my friend Ogatasan owns Lilith. Please review!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: We're going where?**

The café was packed with customers that seemed to rush about as if they didn't have time to breath. Yet as everyone else seemed to have no time, two lone twin sisters sat in a back booth seemingly oblivious to everything around them. They sat quietly discussing what they should do next for their newest manga book, "Ai no Sunrise."

Lilith's POV

"So what should we do for the next book?" – Raiya

"I think we should do a dire romance about a couple falling in love during the end of the world." – I said with hearts in my eyes.

My sister gave me a blank look from across the table in the restaurant. It was a local coffee shop, my sister and I always when we needed to brainstorm for ideas.

"That sounds-" Before my sister could reply her phone rang with our parents ringer.

We both stopped what we were doing and glanced at her phone which was vibrating on the table. She picked up her phone glacing at me. She hit the send button before putting the phone to her ear.

"Moshi Moshi" – She answered.

Raiya's POV

"Hey sweetheart I just wanted to call you and tell you that your father and I are sending you and your sister to Ouran in Bunkyō!" My mother said joyfully.

My eye twitched as my mother ranted on about what they were going to do on their business vacation, mean while my sister sat there laughing her ass off because of the faces I was making. I gave her a glare to shut up and soon she stopped. I didn't bother to fight my mother on her decision to send us somewhere else because when she gets like this there is no stopping her.

"Alright darlings momma has to go! I'll talk to you soon bye!" – She said quickly.

I closed the phone and sat there looking at my twin sister. Both of us had blond hair to our shoulders and blue eyes. Both of us stood about 5'6 with an average body. My sister Lilith was the silly energetic one while I was the more serious and shy one.

If I told you anything about ourselves I would tell you that we would most likely be known as the 'Ai no Sunrise' love romance manga authors. We both live in Osaka with our parents and are self made billionaires. Our parents have their own software electronic company while we have our manga illustrations.

"Well what did mother have to say?" Lilith asked.

"She said she's sending us to Ouran Academy….." I said with a bored face.

"What? She can't! What about our friends?" – Lilith yelled earning us I a few weird stares.

"They are going away on a business trip and are sending us there until they get back in about a year I believe…..at least that's what I think she said she was rambling again." I sighed I didn't want to go to this Ouran school; our school that we go to is bad enough.

"It's only for a year what harm could come to going to a new school?" I reasoned with my sister.

"Will there be any cute guys?" – She asked me.

"I wouldn't know! I haven't even been there!" I said.

This was going to be a long year I sighed as my sister kept fantasizing about cute guys.

~A week later~

"I'm not going to school in this!"- I yelled which was soon echoed by my sister!

"I can't believe that people actually wear this!" My sister yelled from her room which was right next to mine.

We had moved into a small apartment in the commoner district as the rich people would say. Not that we would say it, I mean we're rich but not snobbish! Anyway back to the yellow puff dress of doom! Soon my sister barged into my room screaming about the puffy yellow dress.

"Lilith we'll just go to the principle and tell him that we are allergic to the fabric the dress is made of. It's simple they can't force us to wear something that makes us break out in hives!" I said with an evil glint in my eye.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Lilith shiver which causes me to smirk in satisfaction. I could make anyone uncomfortable when I plotting. It was then that I decided that I would never wear anything that resembled yellow of that color ever again. I shoved my sister out of my room so that I could get dressed. I grabbed a black and green shirt that said 'I love Otakus' and a black pair of skinny jeans and my favorite army decal-ed basketball shoes.

I walked out of my room to find my sister wearing black skinny jeans with her orange army decal-ed basketball shoes and orange shirt that said 'Are you staring at my shirt or reading my boobs?'

"Nice." I said walking into the living room/kitchen area to make some breakfast. I quickly made up some eggs, bacon, and toast. I had remembered to make our lunches last night since it was my turn to make them.

"Hurry up and eat I don't want to be late!" I told my sister as I grabbed my messenger bag from the floor by the door, grabbing hers while I was at it!

She quickly finished her breakfast throwing the dishes in the sink. She ran and grabbed her bag from me running down the stairs. Shutting and locking the door I turned just in time to catch her as she tripped over on and untied shoelace.

"Be careful! Geez! Hurting yourself on the first day what great impression!" – I said while I pulled her down the steps.

"Alright geez! Hold your horses! You'll make me fall!" –She said almost falling again.

Once we reached the bottom of the stairs we began to cross the road so that we were walking on the same side that the school was on. We needed to get there in about 45 minutes and we had to walk half a mile. Just as we were crossing the street Lilith stepped on my shoe causing me to fall into the middle on the road and I ended up bringing her with me. Our books thrown all across the road we quickly began picking them up. Just as we reached for our last one we had someone hand them to us. We both looked up to see who handed us our books only to look upon a familiar face.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you will read more! I will update as often as I can but I just started college so they might be slow updating! Please review!**


	2. Authors Note

**Sorry to tell you kiddies but this is not a chapter update. IS STRIKING AGAINST US. WE NEED TO STRIKE BACK!**

**Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:**

**www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
